freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Five Nights at Freddy's/@comment-84.158.249.106-20160523181329
Hi, ich hab eine all umfassende FnaF 1-4 Theorie und wollte wissen was ihr davon haltet: Freddy Fazebearz Family Diner 1: Zuerst gab es FFFD.Im 1. Lokal, Wo der Bite of 1983 statt fand und die animatronics Fredbear und Springbonnie/Springtrap rumliefen, dort starben außerdem für manolipation der Anzüge zwei Mitarbeiter (shadow Freddy und shadow Bonnie) da man sich die Anzüge wie ein Kostüm überziehen konnte. Freddy Fazebears Family Diner 2: Im 2. gab es Chica, Bonnie, Foxy und Freddy schon, es lief länger als das andere Lokal und nach dem ersten Kindermord wurden dort auch die 5 Kinder getötet und in die Anzüge gesteckt. Fazebears and Friends: Dann wurden die beiden Lokale verkauft/geschlossen und das Lokal Fazebears and Friends kam wo das 1. Kind getötet wurde, wichtig ist das sie ins FFFD 2 gezogen sind ( vermutlich gab es hier die umgebauten Modelle Golden Freddy und vielleicht auch der verloren gegangene Golden Bonnie ) es wurde jedoch geschlossen FnaF 2: Doch es gab eine neu Eröffnung mit neuen Animatronics ( Die originalen Chica, Bonnie, Foxy und Freddy waren noch immer im Lager da sie dort schon von Anfang an waren) hier fand auch der Bite of 1987 statt den MANGLE ausführte (die Seele des Kindes ist in Mangle eingefahren ) deswegen wurde auch geschlossen (P.S Die Toys wollen uns "unschädlich" machen entweder weil sie PG taten sahen oder weil er sie so programmiert hat FnaF 1: Dann wurden die alten animatronics renoviert und wieder aufgemacht. Bei einem Anruf hört man wie PhG stirbt bzw. PG von den Animatronix verfolgt wird bis er dann in Springtrap stirbt. ( kurz davor zerstörte er aber die Animatronics ) FnaF 3: Im 3. Teil (der deutlich nach den anderen Teilen spielt) gibt es, da PG/PhG die Anis zerstört hat, nur Springtrap als "realen" Gegner und rein theoretisch könnte er im Anzug immer noch schmerzen haben da man bei einem seiner Jumpscares undeutlich das Wort Help hört.Und weil du so Angst vor den Halluzinationen und Springtrap hast, zündest du Fazebears Fright an. (Sorry aber von der Aufteilung wäre es blöd gewesen FnaF vier noch bei FFFD mit rein zu quetschen ) FnaF 4: Wir sind der Junge der den Bite of 1983 erlebt hat und spielen die letzten 8 Tage bis zu unserem Tod, in denen wir zuerst die animatronics und die kostümierte Freunde unseres großen Bruders und ihn verarbeiten ( in Form von nightmare Freddy, nightmare Bonnie,... ), danach verarbeiten wir den Biss an sich (Fredbear) und in den letzten Nächten kommt Nightmare der den Tod verkörpert. Wir sind definitiv der Sohn des derzeitigen Geschäftsführers und dieser Mann ist Lila, PG ist unser Vater im Spiel, er lässt seine Ideen von seinen Kindern testen z.b Mangle . Nach unserem Unfall schließt er sein Lokal und verkauft den Namen und Gebäude. Er ist sauer über den großen Bruder und auf die Animatronics und in seiner paranoidität auch auf Kinder und Freddy Fazebears Entertainment, deshalb tötet er die Kinder und versucht das Geschäft schließen zu lassen. Zusatz: Mangels zweiter Kopf bewegt sich beim Jumpscare nicht da Mangle mal ein Bauchredner Roboter war/ist und Mangle in intakter Form gebissen hat. In FnaF 3 sind nur Kinderseelen das heißt das Mangle eine Kinderseele hat UND BALOON BOY er ist der von Plush Fredbear reparierte Geist des 1983 biss Opfers. PG wusste alles über die Maske aus FnaF 2 und hat sie ausversehen liegen lassen, du hattest so große Angst dass du sie immer mitgenommen hast und so konnte er sie nicht abholen. Als du gefeuert wurdest nahm er sich die Maske deshalb ist sie auch in keinem anderen Teil. In FnaF 2 spielen wir den älteren Sohn von PG (deshalb sehen wir ihm auch so ähnlich und die Toys wollen uns an den Kragen